Yaoi BaekYeolChanBaek Indonesian love under the rain
by hyominstal
Summary: aku tak membutuhkan hujan, sementara aku masih bisa menyentuhmu. apakah aku bisa menyentuhmu? hanya sekali saja, aku ingin menyentuhmu. tapi, ketika aku mendekatimu selangkah, tanpa sadar kau menjauhiku seribu langkah.


LOVE UNDER THE RAIN

Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol

Oneshoot|Shounen Ai/Yaoi/BL|General-Romance-fantasy *maybe*| Indonesian

Warning: cerita ancur banget nget! Bahasa gak mudah dimengerti. Imajinasi kemana-mana jadi author ngawur!

Hyominstal fanfiction

Author note: huwaaa jangan bunuh anita karena bikin ff jelek kaya gini ya reader ^.^

Anita keseringan bikin ff itu pake Author POV tapi kali ini keseluruhan cerita Baekhyun POV... dan akhirnya ff ini jadi kelewat aneh. Tapi meskipun aneh, reader pastinya harus rajin buat koment ff nya anita dong?

...

...

aku berlari kilat di tengah hujan turun dengan lebat. Tanganku di simpan di atas kepala. Untuk melindungi tubuhku dari hantaman hujan, meski itu sia-sia. Akhirnya tubuhku telah sampai di sebuah halte bis.

Buru-buru aku melepas jas sekolahku. Aishh bagaimana ini? Besok aku akan memakai apa ke sekolah?

Tanganku memeras jas sekolah hitam milikku hingga banyak sekali air yang keluar. "ck..." aku berdecak kesal. Baiklah, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku kehujanan seperti ini sudah sangat sering. Dan...

Oh iya! Buru-buru aku tolengkan kepalaku ke samping kiri tubuhku. Lelaki itu... sudah kuduga dia pasti akan di sana.

Lelaki tinggi yang duduk di pojok kursi halte, dan tak ketinggalan headphone yang selalu terpasang di kepala dan telinganya.

Sepulang sekolah saat aku kehujanan, dia selalu ada di halte ini. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja... pertama kali aku melihat lelaki itu saat aku pindah sekolah di tahun ke dua high school. Mungkin enam bulan aku melihatnya terus di sini di kursi paling ujung.

Aku menyukainya. Ya, jika harus jujur, aku memang menyukainya. Malah rasa itu ada ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku sangat menyukai musim hujan karena seorang lelaki.

Tidd... Tidd.

Aku tersentak ketika sebuah suara klakson yang bersumber dari bis di depanku berbunyi. Aish... menyebalkan. Aku menyampirkan jas hitam yang "basah" di lenganku. Aku sudah bersiap untuk naik ke dalam bis. Tapi...

Brukk...

Tubuh kecilku tersungkur, keluar kembali dari bis yang padahal sudah aku masuki. Banyak sekali orang yang keluar dari bis itu hingga tubuh kecilku tidak bisa untuk menahan mereka.

"ck.." tunggu. Bukan aku yang bersuara!

Ku tolengkan kepala ke atas. Benar saja. Suara berat itu milik lelaki tadi. Aku menyadari posisiku sekarang, seperti orang yang setengah bersujud di hadapan lelaki itu. apa aku tak sengaja menyentuhnya saat tadi aku jatuh? Tapi kalau iya, kenapa aku tidak merasa aku menyentuhnya?

"ah, mianhae" buru-buru aku berdiri dan membungkukkan badan, sialnya dia seperti tidak melihatku! Dia mengacuhkanku!

Sedikit menyadari ada yang janggal, kenapa semua orang melihatku? Apa ada yang aneh?

.

xx

.

Hujan.

Kali ini aku memakai payung.

Tapi kenapa lelaki itu tidak ada?

Aku melipat payung sebelum tubuhku masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam bis. Aku duduk di tempat biasa. Di pojok kanan bis.

"eh?"

aku buru-buru menutup mulutku refleks karena suaraku sedikit nyaring hingga hampir seluruh isi bis menatapku. Bukan hal aneh sih, tapi... lelaki itu...

lelaki yang akan terus menempel dengan headphone duduk di dekat jendela, tempat biasa aku duduk di bis ini. Sepertinya lelaki itu menyadari keberadaanku, terlihat dari cara dia sekilas melihat wajahku dan kembali bergelut dengan pemandangan yang bisa dilihatnya dari kaca jendela bus. Apalagi yang bisa dilihatnya?

.

Hujan

.

"hachim..."

Eh? Aku menoleh ke samping kananku, apakah lelaki itu yang tadi mengeluarkan suara?

Yaaa meski aku tidak yakin karena di bis ini terlalu berisik dan suara hujan yang sedikit menggangguku mendengar suara tadi. Tapi... dengan jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja aku mendengarnya dengan jelas!

"hachim..."

Kembali ku tolengkan kepalaku melihatnya, terlihat dia yang tengah mengusap hidung dengan sapu tangan kuningnya.

Aku melepas ikatan syal di leherku, syal bermotif garis-garis biru dan pink, kini sudah terlepas dari leherku. "Hamm~ pakailah ini..."

Ku beranikan diri untuk memberikan syal itu padanya. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu mendengar ucapanku karena headphone yang menghalangi telinganya.

"apa?" dia melepas headphonenya dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"pakai ini... kau kedinginan" ulangku kembali. Dia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil syal dari uluran tanganku.

"gomawo..."

Ku kira dia akan kembali memasang headphone di telinganya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk memasukkan headphonenya ke tas abu yang di bawanya. Aku yakin dia masih bersekolah. Dan bahkan terlihat umurnya lebih muda dariku.

"Park Chanyeol"

Ouhh... jadi dia mengajakku berkenalan... kupikir apa, mengingat wajahnya yang dari tadi melihat ke arah jendela. "Byun Baekhyun..." balasku sedikit cuek.

Deg...

Aku terdiam, buru-buru ku pegang dadaku. Perasaan apa ini? Suka? Iya tentu saja, aku memang menyukai namja yang baru ku ketahui bernama Park Chanyeol ini.

Deg..

Aku hanya gugup..

Deg...

Lalalala~

Aku hanya gugup.

Deg...

Aish... suara ini menggangguku! HENTIKAN!

Ckiittt...

Tubuh mungilku hampir saja menabrak jok depan, untung saja tanganku refleks menopang tubuhku. Chanyeol berdiri, menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan...

...

...

Menyedihkan. Entahlah, aku merasa air mukanya berubah. Tadi dia dingin sekali dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, dia seperti orang yang emosinya dipendam, dan sekarang. Tatapan itu... sangat menyedihkan, seakan dia meminta pertolongan padaku.

Tapi apa yang harus ku tolong?

Tentang apa?

Berhenti dia menatapku dan berjalan melewati tubuhku hingga berada di jalur bus. Dia keluar dari dalam bis.

Rumah sakit?

Kenapa ke sana?

Ada yang sakit?

"hey, Park Chanyeol tunggu!" aku sedikit berteriak dan hendak mengejar Chanyeol yang baru saja turun dari dalam bis.

Tapi...

Kenapa cepat sekali dia menghilang?

Aku kembali duduk di tempatku yang tadi, semua mata tertuju padaku. Aneh! Ketika aku bersama Chanyeol selama enam bulan ini, tak henti banyak sekali mata yang memandangku aneh.

"eh?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke jok samping tempat terakhir Chanyeol duduk.

Syal?

Kenapa ada di sana? Bukankah tadi Chanyeol memakainya?

.

xx

.

Aku menyimpan tasku asal di kursi kosong sampingku. Sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini, kursi yang sebangku denganku selalu saja kosong. Sempat terpikir untuk menanyakan pada orang lain kenapa kursi di sebelahku selalu kosong, tapi... ya, sedikit malas juga. Mengingat aku yang jarang bergaul di sekolah ini.

"Annyeong, aku guru baru di sekolah ini... Kim Min Seok imnida, umm kalau boleh tahu. Di kelas ini, berapa jumlah muridnya?"

Aku menatap malas guru di depan. Siapapun guru yang masuk ke ruangan ini, tentu saja akan mendapat tatapan malas seperti itu.

"20 sonsaengnim"

Tuh kan! Jumlah murid di kelas ini jumlahnya genap! Dan tentu saja seharusnya tidak ada yang sendirian. Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke kelas ini. 1...2...3...4...5...18 dan 19 denganku.

"tapi aku merasa di kelas ini ada 19 orang..."

Tembakan yang tepat!

Bagus!

Sudah sangat lama aku ingin menanyakan itu, dan akhirnya orang yang di depan sana menyuarakan pikiranku.

"yang satu lagi... dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit sonsaeng..." jelas JongIn.

Ouhh!

Siapa namanya?

Coba saja guru itu juga kembali menyuarakan pikiranku.

Miris juga, karena aku sendiri tidak mengenali teman sekelasku. Bahkan teman sebangkuku!

.

xx

.

Hujan.

Kembali.

Dia kembali datang di bis ini. Aku tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya aku mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi sampingnya.

"annyeong..."

Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. Pantas saja, karena dia tidak memakai headphonenya jadi aku tidak perlu mengulangi ucapanku.

"annyeong..."

Aku menutup mulutku berusaha menahan tawa. Kemarin aku tidak begitu mendengar suaranya karena hujan terlalu lebat. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya.

Suaranya sangat berat. Sangat aneh, karena dia memiliki wajah yang imut tapi suaranya seperti...

Ehem..

Bapak-bapak yang sudah siap menikah.

Hahaha...

Dia sepertinya menyadari gelagatku, terlihat dia menyunggingkan senyumnya tipis.

Eh? Kenapa wajahnya pucat? Terlalu pucat malah! Dia seperti mayat hidup.

Kalau saja dia tidak tampan dan keren, mungkin aku sudah bergidik ngeri melihat wajahnya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau sakit?"

Sekali lagi, bibir pucat itu tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ckittt...

Sekali lagi.

Bus itu berhenti di sebrang rumah sakit dan sekali lagi juga, Chanyeol melewati tubuhku yang duduk karena posisi duduknya yang dekat jendela membuatnya susah untuk keluar.

Aku berjalan di jalur bis dan duduk di belakang supir bus.

"umm, maaf..."

"ya? Ada apa? Kau mau turun di mana?"

"umm, aku akan turun di pemberhentian terakhir.."

Aku kembali terdiam. Apa ya kata-kata selanjutnya?

"umm, ahjussi... kenapa tadi kau memberhentikan busmu di sebrang rumah sakit? Padahal di sana tidak ada yang naik... dan temanku juga tidak meminta kau untuk memberhentikan busmu di sana..."

Ckitt...

Ya, kali ini aku tidak kaget karena supir mengerem nya tidak terlalu kuat jadi mungkin hanya sebagian penumpang yang menyadarinya.

"teman?"

"hu'um... dia tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan bus di sebrang rumah sakit kan?"

Supir itu menggeleng.

"tapi kenapa kau menghentikan busnya?"

"entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tubuhku sepertinya dikendalikan oleh seseorang hingga akhirnya aku menghentikan bis ini..."

"di.. dd-di kendalikan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan.

"umm, apa saat aku menghentikan bis ini, temanmu keluar?"

"iya..."

"aneh... aku tidak melihat apa-apa"

Tidak melihat apa-apa? Yang jelas saja! Dari kemarin Chanyeol selalu di sampingku dan berhenti di sebrang rumah sakit.

.

xx

.

Aku masih diam di tempat dan mencengkram erat payung kuning milikku. Mataku masih tertuju pada seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi yang duduk di kursi paling ujung halte.

Chanyeol tampak kedinginan, terlihat sekali dia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan.

'tampan' aku membatin.

Ya... dia tampan, sangat tampan dan aku MENYUKAINYA! Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Tapi...

Apa benar, dia tidak dilihat orang lain? Aku sendiri saja bisa dengan jelas melihatnya. Hey! Mataku tidak rabun!

"Byun.. Baekhyun!" serunya. Sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku yang mematung di tengah gerimisnya hujan.

Sekali lagi. Ekspresinya berubah. Apakah dia termasuk diantara orang-orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda? Sekarang dia tampak ceria sekali.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru halte. Apakah tidak ada orang yang menyadari suara Chanyeol?

"hai..." aku sedikit memelankan suaraku. Jika benar Chanyeol hanya ilusi belaka, aku takut akan disangka gila lagi.

Chanyeol berlari menghampiriku. "aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.."

"kemana?" tanyaku pelan.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu... jadi ikuti aku"

Sedikit ragu, aku mengikuti langkahnya menuju bis yang sering aku tumpangi... bersamanya.

Ku lihat sang supir memberi tatapan seolah apakah-dia-kembali-bersamamu

Dan dibalas anggukan olehku, dia sedikit menghela nafas.

Kami duduk di tempat biasa...

Tunggu?

Kami?

Ralat. Aku kembali duduk di tempat biasa, dan memandangi makhluk yang ada di sampingku dengan pandangan masih terus menatap keluar jendela mengamati gerimisnya hujan.

Ckitt...

Lagi dan lagi.

Bis berhenti di sebrang rumah sakit. Tunggu. Perasaanku mengatakan jika Chanyeol akan membawaku ke dalam rumah sakit.

"ayo ikut aku"

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku dan dapat kulihat supir bis kembali menatapku seperti tadi.

.

xx

.

Aku menatapnya tak mengerti. Tidak mengerti karena Chanyeol membawaku ke ruangan yang banyak sekali peralatan medis. Ada seseorang yang tertidur di sana dengan berbagai rupa alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Aku cabut lagi perkataanku! Dia bukan tertidur, sepertinya pasien itu koma!

"kau mendekatlah pada lelaki itu..."

Sekali lagi aku menatapnya aneh. Diam. Hanya alunan rintikan hujan yang menjadi penengah diantara kami.

Dari tempatku berdiri, memang tubuh seseorang yang koma di sana tidak terlihat, bahkan aku tidak mengenali dia wanita atau pria.

Satu langkah... dua langkah dan sampai enam langkah, aku sudah berdiri di samping pasien itu.

Masih sedikit samar, mengingat oksigen sebagian menutupi wajahnya. "Chanyeol-ah, apakah dia itu..."

"itu adalah aku Baekhyunnie"

Apa?! Tadi dia bilang apa?! Tuhan putar kembali kejadian barusan, aku mohon! Baekhyunnie? Benarkah Chanyeol memanggilku seperti itu?

"kenapa bisa?"

Chanyeol mendekapku dalam pelukan hangatnya .hangat? Tidak. Bahagia? Tentu saja!  
hanya saja, hanya dia yang bisa memelukku, sedangkan aku? Aku tak bisa membalasnya, karena menyentuh pun aku tidak bisa?

"aku hanya ilusi Baekhyun, ragaku ada di sana, yang ada di hadapanmu adalah jiwaku yang tersesat"

"tersesat?"

Hahaha! Yang benar saja, jiwa yang tersesat? Aneh sekali~ aku baru pertama kali mendengar kalimat itu.

"hu'um, antara kembali ke kehidupan manusia, dan ke dunia lain"

Aku menatap air mukanya. Tenang. Tidak ada kepanikan yang tersembunyi di sana.

"kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya awal hari, aku sudah siap jika harus kembali kepada tuhan"

Sudah siap? Tapi aku tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak siap.

Aneh bukan? Kau saja yang mengalaminya sudah siap untuk kehilangan dunia ini, tapi aku yang bukan siapa-siapa tidak siap untuk kehilanganmu.

"hari terakhir kau berada di dunia ini kapan?"

"besok. Adalah hari terakhirku..."

Tersenyum miris. Itulah yang kulakukan saat ini. Kalau bukan itu, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Bisakah aku membuat Chanyeol kembali sadar?

Kembali ku amati tubuh tak berdaya itu. bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung terus berbunyi pelan, dan semakin pelan. Oh astaga! Aku tidak percaya, selama 6 bulan ini, aku hanya mengenal seorang makhluk yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Hanya? Ah tidak mengenal sosok itu adalah kebahagian tersendiri bagiku.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang polos ketika tertidur. "jaljayo nae sarang..." ucapku pelan takut jika Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"gomawo"

Deg.

Aku tersentak kaget. Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sisi lain ranjang yang ditiduri oleh lelaki berparas malaikat yang tengah tertidur.

"saranghae Baekhyunnie, aku harap besok hujan karena jika hujan, aku akan menemuimu..."

Aku berkedip. Tapi... Chanyeol sudah tidak ada lagi di sana. Kemana dia?

Aishh...

.

xx

,

Hujan.

Aku kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku di atas meja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Chanyeol berada di dunia ini. Tentu saja aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa sangat singkat ini, SEDETIK PUN!

Minseok masih berdiri di depan sana.

Tuhan, kumohon hujan jangan berhenti begitu aku pulang sekolah.

Serrttt...

Hujan kian ke sini makin menyurut.

Tuhan kumohon, lebatkan kembali hujan itu, agar aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku menghela nafas kesal dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Menangis di sana. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis karena seorang lelaki yang bukan bagian dari keluargaku.

"Baekhyun... kenapa kau gelisah? Apa kau ada janji?"

Ah rupanya Minseok Sonsaengnim, aku tidak menyadari jika kini guru itu sudah duduk di kursi kosong sebelahku.

"tt... tidak"

"oh iya? Baguslah karena setelah pulang sekolah, ada jadwal tambahan untuk kelasku hingga malam"

Aku terhenyak dengan perkataannya barusan, hingga malam?

Lelaki itu kini berjalan ke depan, mungkin akan kembali membahas pelajarannya.

"ah.. sonsaengnim! Aku ada janji dengan orang lain... bisakah aku ijin untuk hari ini?" seruku dan hanya dibalas kikikkan kecil darinya.

.

xx

.

Aku berlari dalam hujan. Beruntungnya tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk melebatkan hujan. Semua baju seragam yang ku pakai sudah basah semua. Termasuk tas punggungku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi halte itu lagi. Aku kembali menangis dalam diam. Aku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara dan tentu saja air mataku tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

Dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku. Kembali, Chanyeol kembali membawa headphonenya. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di kursi halte di sampingnya.

"ikut aku! Aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu suatu tempat"

Eh? Apa dia menyadari keberadaanku?

Ah shit! Aku tidak peduli, yang paling penting aku ingin bersama dengannya dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya hari ini.

"kemana?"

"ke suatu tempat yang tidak pernah kau ketahui"

.

xx

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku aneh!

Ya... pasangan lainnya pasti akan terkejut dan memandang takjub apa yang diperlihatkan kekasihnya. Tapi aku? Ini biasa.

Ini bukit belakang sekolahku!

Tempat yang paling sering aku kunjungi ketika ingin menyendiri.

"aku menyukai tempat ini!" Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menikmati sepoian angin sore dan hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. Tubuhku? Ya tentu saja, lihat saja! pakaian Chanyeol masih kering dari tadi.

"kau bersekolah di sini juga?"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jika aku mengeluarkan suara, kuyakini Chanyeol akan mengetahui jika gigiku bergemetar kecil.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kedinginan ya?"

Tampak dia menyentuh tanganku dan memegangnya erat. Tampak? Tentu saja! Karena aku hanya bisa melihat dan tak bisa merasakannya. Karena yang aku rasakan, hanya tanganku yang begitu dingin dan perih hati ini karena mengingat waktu kami hanya sedikit untuk bersama.

"Baekhyun?"

"hmm~?"

"harus kau ketahui, sebentar aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini, karena keharusan bukan kemauanku sendiri. Setiap saat aku mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan takdirku yang mengerikan ini, tapi selalu saja gagal ketika aku melihatmu tersenyum"

"jika seperti itu, lebih baik aku tidak tersenyum saja... bagaimana?"

"jangan! Melihat tersenyum, aku selalu melupakan hari terakhirku di dunia ini. Jadi kumohon tersenyumlah, agar aku lupa jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirku"

Aku berusaha menarik kedua ujung sudut bibirku. Tapi... entahlah pasti senyuman ini akan berasa aneh bagi Chanyeol. Menurutku, senyuman yang aku berikan ini, seperti senyuman selamat jalan.

"berapa lama lagi kau berada di dunia ini?"

Dia melirik jam tangan ahh bukan, hanya saja bentuknya seperti jam tangan. Tapi di jam tangan itu ada hitungan angka mundur. Apa maksudnya? Apakah itu waktu Chanyeol selama di dunia ini?

"adakah yang ingin kau sampaikan? Waktuku hanya 10 detik lagi..." ucapnya pelan. Meski suara hujan mengganggu alat pendengaranku, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas ucapannya itu.

10 detik?

9 detik

8 detik

7 detik

"aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu"

6 detik

5 detik

"aku..."

4 detik

"aku mohon jangan pergi..."

3 detik

"AKU MENCINTAIMU CHANYEOL!"

2 DETIK.

"aku juga mencintaimu Baekkie"

Satu detik.

Dan selesai. Aku menatap tubuhnya, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Hingga hujan berhenti mengeluarkan air kehidupannya.

Mataku semakin kabur melihat tubuh Chanyeol, karena perlahan tubuh itu memudar.

Hussshhh

Angin awal musim semi ini, menerpa tubuhku sehingga anak rambutku bertebaran dan tubuh Chanyeol menghilang bak diterbangkan angin.

.

.

.

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

Xx

.

.

.

.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tadi malam, sepertinya aku kekurangan tidur. Jangan berpikiran karena aku bergadang malam karena menonton film!

Aku menangis.

Ya, aku jujur!

Kejadian kemarin sore, antara percaya atau tidak. Aku kira selamanya Chanyeol akan bersamaku meski tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Tapi sudahlah... jika aku berbicara seperti itu... sama saja aku mendoakan dia menjadi jiwa yang tersesat kan?  
yang akan selamanya koma.

Dan aku tidak mau itu!

Aku mengaduk-aduk tas ku mencari suatu benda yang mungkin saja bisa menyamarkan mata sembabku. Ketemu! Kacamata minus setengah milikku.

Sekali lagi tanganku merogoh tas mencari cermin, dan melihat pantulanku di sana setelah menemukan cerminnya.

PRANGG

Ish...

Aku menatap sinis lelaki yang menubrukku dari belakang hingga membuat cermin yang aku pegang terjatuh.

"ahh maaf Baekhyun aku buru-buru..." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari.

"aish anak itu..." aku tak memperdulikan pecahan cermin di lantai dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik sehun yang menuju kelasku. Aneh, hey! Itu bukan kelas dia.

Dan... kenapa banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di kelasku?

"huwaaa aku sangat merindukannya..."

Banyak sekali teriakkan dari dalam kelas. Aishh.. melihat dari jendela saja bisa kulihat banyak sekali orang yang berkumpul di sana. Eh... tapi kenapa mereka berkumpul di dekat bangku ku?

"HAPPY VIRUS KEMBALI!"

Suara berat itu...

Aku terpaku di tempat – masih di depan kelas.

Ya, aku yakin sangat mengenali suara berat itu...

"aku juga mencintaimu Baekkie"

"HAPPY VIRUS KEMBALI!"

Hey! Kedua suara itu mirip!

Setelah kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya. Tubuh mungilku berusaha untuk menyelipkan diri diantara orang-orang yang mungkin lebih besar dariku. Hingga kini aku sudah sampai di barisan paling depan.

Benarkan?

Apa ini nyata?

Aku tidak mimpi kan?

Hey! Byun Baekhyun, kau bangunlah jangan terus menerus berada di dalam mimpi!

Umma, bangunkan aku cepat, sebelum aku menjadi gila!

"HAPPY VIRUS BANGKIT KEMBALI!"

Lelaki itu terus menerus menggerakkan tangan dan mengeluarkan suara beratnya membuatku percaya atau tidak dengan pemandangan di depanku ini.

Tapi lelaki kemarin tidak seperti ini... beda sekali kepribadiannya. Lelaki yang aku cintai, adalah sosok orang yang tenang.

Sepertinya lelaki itu menyadari keterpakuan diriku di tempat dan menatapku aneh.

"dia Byun Baekhyun, anak baru di sekolah ini..." jelas Kai. Lelaki tinggi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ada apa sih? Benarkah dia lelaki yang kucintai? Kenapa dia seperti tidak mengenaliku?

"annyeong! Aku happy virus di kelas ini... namaku...

...

...

Park Chanyeol"

Park Chanyeol?

Park Chanyeol?!

Hey benarkah?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"P-park Chanyeol?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan kembali menunjukkan deretan gigi rapi dan putihnya. "jadi kau yang teman sebangku ku? Ahhh salam kenal"

Aku masih terdiam di tempat. Jadi benarkah orang di depanku ini tidak mengenalku?

Teng Teng Teng

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni bangku ku dan Chanyeol bubar setelah lonceng sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah MinSeok sonsaengnim.

"apakah orang yang duduk di samping Baekhyun adalah murid yang tidak sekolah itu?"

"YA SONSAENGNIM! AKU PARK CHANYEOL, selama ini aku berada di rumah sakit dan koma selama beberapa bulan..."

Tunggu...

Koma?

Apakah...

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Chanyeol-ku sudah ada di alam lain!

"Baekhyun, kau mendengarkanku?"

Aku tolengkan kepalaku ke arah Minseok Sonsaengnim. Ish... jadi aku dari tadi tidak memperhatikannya.

"kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Sedikit shock memang karena kembali mendengar suara berat ini.

"umm~ Baekhyunnie..."

Deg

Nama panggilan itu... itu juga pernah digunakan Chanyeol waktu itu.

"ne?"

"ketika aku koma, ada bayanganmu dalam mimpiku... hahaha, aneh bukan? Padahal sebelumnya kita tidak pernah bertemu"

Sepertinya percakapan ini menarik perhatianku. "itu takdir Chanyeol... mimpi juga termasuk takdir"

"tapi aku tidak mau percaya pada takdir. Aku merasa akan meninggal ketika koma, aku merasakannya. Tapi... akhirnya aku tetap hidup"

"tidak ada hubungannya..."

Chanyeol nampak memejamkan kedua matanya. "halte..."

Aku tersentak ketika dia menyebutkan tempat yang paling bersejarah antara aku dan Chanyeol.

"hujan..."

Oh astaga! Benarkah dia Chanyeol-ku?

Love under the rain.

Cinta di bawah rintikan hujan, akan tetapi cinta itu tidak nyata. Aku mencintai jiwanya, karena dia juga mencintaiku dengan jiwanya. Tapi... apakah bisa raganya mencintaiku?

Karena mengingatku saja dia tidak bisa. Chanyeol, jangan pernah permainkan takdirku, aku takut tidak percaya pada takdir.

Chanyeol-ssie?

Hahaha iya, mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu. sampai nanti kita sudah mengenal aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol-ah.

6 bulan! Apakah waktu lumayan lama itu akan sia-sia?

Chu~

"ya! Kenapa kau menciumku?" sentakku tegas namun pelan takut jika Minseok mendengar lengkingan suaraku.

"manis..."

Chanyeol menyentuh ujung jempolnya di bibir dan mengusap bekas ciuman di bibirnya.

"ya! Park Chanyeol... kenapa kau seenaknya hah?"

"karena aku merindukanmu, dan sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu..."

Merindukanku untuk apa?

Dan menyukaiku?

Baiklah tidak apa-apa, ini awal yang baik bukan? Perlahan aku yakin dia akan mencintaiku. Karena aku percaya dengan takdir. Takdir yang mempertemukan kami di bawah hujan. Takdir yang memisahkan kami di tengah hujan. Dan takdir juga yang mempertemukan kami di musim semi ini.

.

FLASHBACK

.

Chanyeol menatap namja cantik yang memiliki tinggi badan di bawahnya, hingga dirinya harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang namja cantik.

"aku mohon... yang aku inginkan adalah hidup kembali dan bersama Baekhyun..." Chanyeol memohon penuh harap pada namja cantik di hadapannya.

Luhan – menghela nafas panjang.

"bukankah kau menginginkan mati ketika mengetahui jika ayah Baekhyunlah yang telah hampir membunuhmu?"

"tapi itu ayahnya, BUKAN BAEKHYUN!"

"arrayo... bukankah tadi kau sudah bilang padanya untuk pergi ke dunia lain? Bahkan kau beralasan hidupmu 10 detik lagi? Astaga! Itu membuatku geli Park Chanyeol"

"aku mau hidup kembali, Luhan"

"bisa. Hanya saja kau tidak bisa mengingat kejadian selama 6 bulan ini..."

"ap-pa?!"

"huum~ siapapun yang hidup kembali, dia akan kehilangan kejadian selama dia koma.."

"apa aku juga akan melupakan Baekhyun?"

"hanya sedikit yang bisa kau ingat tentang dirinya. Tapi percayalah, kau akan mencintainya kembali, meski itu memerlukan waktu..."

"tapi Luhan..."

"atau kau ingin aku panggilkan orang untuk menjemputmu sekarang?"

"AH BAIKLAH! Aku ingin hidup kembali..."

(Status: END)

Huwaaaaa anita butuh banget saran dan koment dari kalian. Itu juga buat ngelanjutin ff Anita tentang exo yang mungkin Yaoi :p

Aku tak membutuhkan matahari... selama aku dapat melihat senyummu.

Aku tak membutuhkan udara.. selama aku dapat menghirup sisa nafasmu.

Suara tawamu adalah detak jantungku

Sentuhan hangatmu adalah desah nafasku.

Seluruh duniaku.. ada dalam dirimu.

Jikalau kau ingin pergi... bawalah serta diriku bersamamu..

Kemana pun


End file.
